The fifth generation (5G) new radio (NR) wireless communication system supports a Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) feature. Mobile edge computing may be used to deploy applications and services to provide computing resources, storage capacity and connectivity to mobile users. Mobile edge computing reduces latency to milliseconds and allows for constant connectivity. In addition, when the edge network experiences high traffic, the edge may negotiate with the cloud to maintain a quick and reliable connection. Additionally, it provides access to user traffic and radio network information that can be used by application providers for enhanced user experience. However, a number of challenging issues arise in distributing tasks of an application among edge and other network entities. To manage and optimize use of resources across multiple network entities for ensuring the performance is a difficult proposition.